In Over My Head
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Companion piece to Pardon Me While I Burst. Final chapter is up! It’s the eve of the Spring Formal. There’s major drama! Will Maddie and Zack’s plan work? What is their plan? And what’s with Luke? R & R
1. I Never Knew that Everything was Falling

-1A/N: Okay, so here is the first chapter of my full-length story based on Pardon Me While I Burst. I'm going to make Cody and Zack 16, and Maddie and London 19. Um, so anyway... This fic might make a bit more sense if you've read, 'Pardon Me While I Burst'. And basically, I'm going to name every chapter after a line in a song. This one's from Falling Through by The Fray.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Summary: It's been four years since Cody realized he was in love with London Tipton. So, what's she hiding?

"I don't feel like shopping right now," whined 19-year-old London Tipton. Maddie stared at her in shock.

"I can't believe you just said that. I used to have to force you to stop," she replied. They were in London's closet, London laying on her loveseat and Maddie trying to console her.

"We have to do something to cheer you up," Maddie told her.

"Why?" London cried.

"Because. I'm your friend and that's what I'm here for," Maddie smiled, kneeling down to London's level. London smiled back.

"Thanks, Maddie," she said.

London had been depressed all day. Her boyfriend, Luke, had broken up with her. Sure, things had been rocky for a while. London wasn't even that sad about the break-up itself. It was the fact that he dumped her five days before the formal dance at her college.

"You're London Tipton. You'll get another date," Maddie said comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're right," London said a little bit more cheerfully.

"Meanwhile, I'm nineteen years old. I'm going to college. I've got no boyfriend and I'm still working at the Tipton Candy Counter part-time," Maddie said, taking a seat in a near-by chair.

"Wow, your life stinks!" London said sitting up. She hugged Maddie.

"Thanks! You always know how to make me feel better," London stated happily. Maddie rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile In the twin's suite

"Just tell her already!" A bored Zack sighed to his brother.

"No, stop nagging," Cody replied, flipping through his Algebra homework. He was seated at the kitchen table, working hard, but of course, Zack was on the couch playing video games.

"I get why you couldn't tell her when we were twelve, but things are different now. We're older. More mature- AH! Stupid space aliens! I'll get you for that!" Zack explained. Cody rolled his eyes. Some things would never change. Zack finally won the alien battle and walked over to his distracted brother.

"I told Maddie how I felt about _her_," Zack reminded. Cody scoffed.

"Yeah. She didn't feel the same way and now you make a fool of yourself in front of her everyday," Cody said, not looking up. Zack arched an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously London's not as great as you think if you think she'll reject you," Zack admitted. Cody thought about this for a moment. Maybe Zack had a point.

"Maybe," Cody trailed off. Zack gave up on his lovesick twin and walked briskly into his room.

Meanwhile In the lobby

"Wow. This is really nice of you London," said a chipper Maddie.

"No problem. It's the least I could do," London replied. The prize for cheering London up happened to be a shopping trip. Maddie had no problem with that. Just then, the Martin twins stepped off of the elevator. The duo approached the girls and said "Hey," harmoniously.

"Where are you guys going?" Cody asked.

"Shopping!" The girls responded, in accord. London could have sworn she saw Zack nudge Cody in the side, only to be nudged back.

"Well, love to stay and chat, but we have to go!" Maddie exclaimed. She began dragging London out of the door. London waved back to the twins.

"I'd much rather go to formal with Cody," London thought out loud. Maddie stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face London.

"What did you just say?" Maddie asked, shock spreading across her face.

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger, I hate those! If you want to know what happens next, ya gotta review!


	2. Everything's So Blurry

-1A/N: Okie dokie then, here's chapter two. The name is from Blurry by Puddle of Mudd.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chapter Summary: London spills her secret to Maddie and Moseby asks Cody to do something. Will the chaos never end?

!#$&()+

"I didn't say anything," London covered.

"Yes you did. You said you wanted to go to formal with Cody," Maddie refreshed her memory.

"Well, I was upset. I didn't know what I was saying," London explained, crossing her arms.

"London, I know your lying. You like Cody," Maddie said slowly, a slight smirk coming to her face. London finally looked up and gave a deep sigh.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Shhh! Maddie, you can't tell anyone about this! Especially not him," London announced.

"Your secret's safe with me. I just don't get it. You could have any guy you wanted and you like Cody?" Maddie asked, baffled with the news.

"It's just…he's so sweet and sensitive and smart," London began, trailing off softly.

"It looks like your in love," Maddie said, a smile slowly spreading across her face. London smiled too.

"Maybe," London confessed. Maddie nodded.

"Well, ready to shop?" London asked.

"Always," Maddie said sharply.

Meanwhile In the lobby

"Got it!" Cody yelled as he caught the pass from Zack. They were playing lobby football. It was their favorite game next to lobby hockey.

"Okay, I'm getting bored with this. Want to do something else?" Zack asked, trying to catch his breath. Cody agreed. Suddenly, Mr. Moseby trudged through the lobby.

"How about running?" Zack suggested, seeing the angry hotel manager. But it was too late. He was in front of them before they had a chance to run.

"Boys, how many times do I have to tell you? The Tipton is not your private fiefdom!" He growled. Zack and Cody looked at each other, then back at Mr. Moseby.

"But, never mind that for now. Cody, there's something I need to ask of you," he said in a softer tone.

"Uh…Sure Mr. Moseby," Cody complied, still surprised at Mr. Moseby's sudden change in tone.

"London's grades have been very poor recently. I was wondering if you could maybe tutor her?" He asked expectantly.

"Um, I guess I could," Cody submitted.

"Splendid. She should be back soon, just grab some books and wait in her suite," Mr. Moseby commanded, walking back to the front desk.

"You must be happy. You get to be around London all the time now," Zack declared. Cody didn't look happy at all. He looked kind of weary.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, looking a little confused at Cody's reaction.

"Yeah. I get to be around someone I am totally in love with all the time. Someone I have to hide my feelings from and who'll never feel the same way," Cody acknowledged.

Meanwhile In a Boutique

"That looks great!" Maddie commented on London's latest outfit. They'd been trying on clothes for about an hour. London was now decked out in a silver layered top and black flared pants. Her silver stiletto boots completed her look along with a black French hat. London nodded in agreement with Maddie and decided to purchase the ensemble. That was the fourth one she'd bought. Maddie had quite a few too. They bought their clothes and took London's limo back to the Tipton. As soon as London entered the lobby, Moseby came up to her.

"Ah, London. I got you a new tutor. He's waiting in your room," He said happily, not waiting for a response before walking away. London sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not again," she groaned to herself. She sulked to the elevator and pressed the button almost like she was bored. Not that she was. Just dreading having to sit through boring tutor sessions. She waited impatiently, the elevator dinging when she reached the top floor. She struggled with her shopping bags for a moment in front of her door, before the person inside swung the door open for her. She noticed the blonde hair and instantly knew that it was Cody. She smiled slightly as he took in her appearance. She noticed she was still wearing the outfit from the boutique. She couldn't help but feel a little happier knowing she was going to be around Cody more often. He was a couple of inches taller then her now, so he was staring down at her.

"So, you're my tutor?" She asked softly. Cody nodded, finally ceasing to stare at her.

"Okay, just give me a second," she stated, referring to the bags in her hands. She placed them neatly in her bedroom and checked her appearance in the mirror. She then realized that she was being stupid. It's not like this was a date. He didn't even like her that way, or at least that's what she figured. She breathed heavily and walked out into the living room.

"So what subject are you having the most trouble with?" He asked her, taking a seat on the couch.

"Science. I have a major project coming up. It's due next week," she groaned, sitting next to him.

"Okay. Let's start on that," he advised.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter should be interesting. With what I'm planning and all! Ciao!


	3. When They Say

-1A/N: Chapter 3 is HEEEEEEEERE! This one is a line from Not Enough by Our Lady Peace. Awesome song! You should listen to it. I'm not exactly sure what kind of science projects they do in college, but I had to use something. Sorry if it's unrealistic.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chapter Summary: Something with London's science project goes horribly wrong! Or did it go exactly the way they both wanted?

!#$&()+

"Okay, I'll get some markers, plastic rings, and pipe cleaners. You get the paint, clay and superglue," Cody instructed. London nodded. She went to a drawer to get the hot glue gun, and to her bedroom to retrieve the paint and clay. Minutes later, they were both back in front of the coffee table. They looked over their supplies and decided to begin with the dinosaur body. All students were told to make a realistic dinosaur model out of everyday products.

"You start shaping the body out of clay and I'll work on the limbs," Cody told her. She followed his orders, and actually made a convincing dinosaur torso.

"Why do we need glue?" London asked.

"We're gonna glue the pipe cleaners on and glue the clay pieces together so they stay on," Cody explained. After they'd gotten over the awkwardness of the first five minutes, it actually became fun working together. Cody had shaped the arms and legs out of the brown clay and glued them to the body a few seconds later.

"Okay now for the head," London added. They worked together on the head, sticking on the pipe cleaner teeth, the fake eyes and make the nose. After they finished, London painted the clay nails black. They looked, proudly, over their finished creation. They smiled at each other and high-fived. They both stopped smiling and went to jerk their hands away embarrassedly. Neither one of them received their hands though. They both inspected the problem.

"There wasn't any glue on your hand, was there?" London asked a bewildered Cody.

"Oops."

Meanwhile In the lobby

Maddie, bored, flipped quietly through a magazine. There was barely anyone in the lobby. Only Esteban, Arwin, Mr. Moseby, Zack and a few guests. Zack slyly slid up next to the candy counter.

"Hey, sweet thang," he greeted, flashing her a flirty smile.

"Ugh. Zack, will you get over yourself?" She said, disgusted. His crush on her was so annoying sometimes.

"Myself? No prob. But you? It'll never happen, sweet thang. I'll take a pack of Sugar Stix," he replied. She handed him the candy and he handed her some money.

"Thank you. Don't come again," she joked.

"Don't deny your love," he demanded. Suddenly, London and Cody ran up to them and for some reason, they were holding hands.

"Uh. London?" Maddie gasped.

"Chill Maddie. Our hands got glued together when we were working on my science project. We could use some help," London explained. Zack, on the other hand, was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut up, before I hit you with my free hand," Cody threatened, making Zack stop immediately.

"How can we help?" Maddie asked.

"Do you know how to make superglue stop sticking?" London asked hopefully. Maddie shook her head.

"Maybe we could take them to the hospital," Maddie suggested to Zack. Zack agreed.

"Hey, Moseby! Have my limo brought around," London yelled. He looked up and saw Cody and London's hands clasped together. London dragged Cody's hand behind their backs as they smile innocently. Moseby shook his head as if he'd just had a hallucination. The four of them piled into the limo, and waited out the long trip to the hospital.

When they arrived, London pulled Cody through the sliding doors, avoiding odd stares cast in their direction.

"Your lucky this hospital has a clinic," Maddie told them. London marched up to the receptionist.

"My friend and I glued our hands together with superglue," London said, cutting to the chase. The woman looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay…" London attempted to cross her arms, but soon realized she couldn't do so.

"We'll get you in a room. You'll have to wait for the doctor," she said. A nurse led them to the a small white room with a lonely exam table. They both took a seat, while Maddie and Zack waited in the waiting room. They both shifted their eyes around awkwardly, not daring to look at one another.

"This is weird," giggled London. Cody looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. She waved their hands in his face. They both burst out laughing.

"That felt good," London interjected.

"What?" Cody asked.

"To laugh like that. I haven't laughed like that in a while," she said. She seemed almost sad to him.

"Why not?" He continued.

"Well, I've been kind of stressed out. I mean, with college and Luke and everything," she stated.

"What happened with Luke?" Cody prodded. London felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"We broke up," she said, not bothering to do anything about stray tear.

"What happened?" Cody inquired.

"I'm not exactly sure. I guess he just didn't feel that I was worth his time anymore," London divulged. Cody felt the urge to hit this guy.

"Jerk. London, don't even think that's true! You deserve so much better. He's the one who isn't worth it. You deserve someone who cares about you no matter what," Cody reassured her. She smiled at him. '_Like me,"_ he thought to himself.

"Thanks Cody," she said simply. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until the doctor walked in and ruined their moment.

"I understand you two glued your hands together. How in the world did that happen?" He asked.

"Well, we were working on a science project…" London began explaining. And she told him the whole story, most of which he laughed at.

"So, a bad day altogether?" He chuckled. _'Not even close,' _London thought. _'Farthest thing from the truth,' _Cody thought. But they nodded their heads in concord.

"Well, better get those hands apart," he avowed. Cody never realized how soft London's hands were. The process of prying their hands apart only took a few minutes. It was sort of painful. When it was over, the two of them went out to the waiting Zack and Maddie.

"Did it hurt?" Asked Zack, who was disturbingly interested.

"Only a little," London replied, still feeling like crying. Although she was glad to have her hand back, she kind of missed Cody's hand in hers. It felt good to open up to him like that. Right before they left, London pulled Maddie to the side.

"Do you want to have like, a little slumber party tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" Maddie replied. London shrugged.

"I thought it'd be fun to sit around and talk about stuff, give facials and manicures and stuff like that," London explained her reason. Maddie nodded. The ride back to the hotel was a long and quiet one. Barely anything was said. London wasn't sure why, but she just felt disconnected from everything. Her emotions were in an uproar.

A/N: Lol, that was a fun chapter to write. Kind of hard to write, but ah well. Coming up is Just Breathe. Ciao!


	4. Just Breathe

-1A/N: And here it is! Chapter four! This title is derived from the song 'Just Breathe' by Anna Nalick.

Disclaimer: Like I said, I only own the plot.

Chapter Summary: London spills all her confusing feelings to Maddie. And, in return, Maddie has some news of her own!

!#$&()+

Maddie and London ended up going directly to London's suite. They yelled a quick goodnight to the twins, and entered the room. With a loud exhale, Maddie flopped on the couch.

"It's been a long day," she moaned. London agreed wholeheartedly. Her hand was still sore as she entered the kitchen to put some ice on it. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep now. But that wasn't going to happen until she talked to Maddie.

"So, what do you want to do?" Maddie asked, getting up and sitting across from London at the kitchen table.

"I need to talk to someone," London informed her, beginning to cry. It startled Maddie, as she got up and went over to London.

"London, what's wrong?" Maddie asked, desperately trying to calm London down. After a while, she finally calmed down a bit.

"I'm just really confused. I think me and Cody had a moment in that hospital. He told me that I deserved better then Luke. It was so sweet. It almost sounded like he felt the same way about me as I do about him. Now I'm seriously thinking about telling him, but then again, I don't think I should. I just don't know what to do," London clarified. Maddie bit her lip.

"Maybe you should tell him. Maybe it's the right thing to do," Maddie recommended.

"I can't just live my life on maybes. I have to know, for sure, what's right," London answered. Maddie smiled.

"If you think he feels that way about you, you should tell him." London contemplated Maddie's words. She thought he felt the same, but she wasn't sure.

"I really don't know. I mean, why would he? I'm conceited, snobby and stupid," London observed, hugging her knees.

"London, don't say that. Your not any of those things," Maddie stated comfortingly. London smiled slightly through her tears.

"Well, evidently, Luke thought I was," London considered. Maddie tilted her eyebrows.

"Luke is a big fat loser. Not to mention a jerk," she countered. London nodded in consensus.

"Well, might as well do something fun," London advocated.

"Okay! I can't stand this anymore!" Maddie yelled. London was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"What!" London replied. Maddie sighed and plopped down on a pillow on the floor.

"Something happened at the hospital today," Maddie began. London's eyes widened.

"Um, what happened?" London asked, a little hesitantly.

"When Zack and I were in the waiting room, uh…I kind of kissed him," Maddie revealed. London's jaw dropped.

"Kind of?" London said in a barely audible voice, suddenly becoming more interested in Maddie's life then her own.

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened. He was just getting on my nerves so badly. He wouldn't shut up. It was the only way to shut him up!" Maddie exclaimed, trying to quickly explain her actions. London started laughing. She didn't know why, and she couldn't stop herself. Maddie looked sort of anxious at London's reaction. But the laughter proved to be contagious as Maddie burst into giggling fits too.

"I can't believe you kissed Zack!" London said hysterically through her snickering.

"And he's taking me to formal!" Maddie replied. London stopped laughing.

"That's just kind of scary," she teased. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, maybe you should ask Cody," Maddie joked.

"Very funny," London cackled.

"You do know you can't tell anyone about the kiss, right?" Maddie asked, fiddling with her French tipped nails.

"I won't, as long as you don't tell anyone I like Cody," she answered. Maddie looked to the floor.

"So, your not going to tell him?" Maddie said this as more of a comment then a question.

"I don't think I should," London guessed. Maddie said nothing, but deep down, wished London could express how she felt to Cody. Maddie would respect London's wishes and stay out of it...for now.

A/N: Sorry that was so short. And just to tell you, everyone's out of school for spring break. That's why everyone's at the Tipton in this. The formal at the girls' college is a spring festivity. Chapter five should be up soon. Ciao!


	5. I Know You Still Believe

-1A/N: Yay, chapter five! This title comes from 'I Dare You' by Shinedown. This chapter also takes place two days after the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chapter Summary: London's life is getting back on track, until an unwanted guest reappears. London does something unexpected and what does it have to do with Cody?

!#$&()+

"Hey guys!" London yelled. She'd spotted Maddie, Zack and Cody all huddled around the candy counter. They all waved a quick hello to her as she made her way over to them. She glanced at the clock and smiled. Today was a good day. Her dad had called her, she'd bought the perfect dress for the formal dance (which she'd forgotten to do on her shopping trip with Maddie) and she'd finally stopped thinking about the hospital. Sort of. Okay, not exactly _stopped _thinking about it. More like putting it in the back of her mind. But then again, it would always drift to the front at bad moments. But she _had _learned to deal with it a bit better. It was 5:00 pm. Time to go annoy Maddie.

"What's up London?" Maddie greeted, casting her a knowing glance. London gave her a warning glare, but smiled anyway.

"Nothing much. Just got off the phone with daddy," she said happily.

"Cool. What did he say?" Zack interrupted.

"Nothing special. Just that he'd see me over summer vacation at the beach house," she recalled.

"London!" She heard a loud voice say. She turned around to see Moseby. He was soaking wet and didn't look very happy.

"What happened to you?" She asked him, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Well, I just got back from picking Ivana up from the dog groomer. It started raining and you didn't bother to tell me that the dog groomer was closed today, nor did you mention that Ivana isn't even there!" He grumbled. London looked down in her arms at her white Pomeranian.

"Oops," she simple said. The group around her was trying hard not to laugh too she noticed. She looked out the window, and indeed, there was a heavy downpour. _'So, that's bad thing number one that's happened today,'_ she thought to herself. But her day was about to get even worse. London apologized to Moseby a few times, then turned back around to Maddie and began laughing as he walked away. She glanced at Cody, who was in deep conversation with Zack. Maddie noticed this and smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't London Tipton," she heard a mellow British accent call out. She cringed and turned around to see her ex-boyfriend. He was holding hands with some blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes and an outfit that would make Madonna blush.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him angrily. Maddie stepped up beside her and threw Luke a dirty look, as did Zack and Cody.

"Just thought I'd drop in, see how torn up you are over losing such a great catch," he snickered. The girl giggled evilly

"Funny. I don't happen to see it that way. I don't see anybody like that around here," London retorted, her resolve firmly in place. Luke stopped smiling instantly, and instead grimaced.

"Since your so pathetic, I'll let that slide," he said. Cody's willpower was replaced with anger immediately.

"I suggest you shut up unless you want me to fix that cross bite problem for you," he snapped, holding up a fist. London had to lay a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going after Luke.

"Aw, you got other people fighting your battles for you? How weak are you? I guess you don't have a date for formal, with your feebleness and all," he grinned to himself. _'Oh, that's the last straw,' _she thought.

"Actually, I do happen to have a date. It's um...uh-" she desperately looked for a way out of this. She pulled Cody beside her.

"It's Cody!" She exclaimed, not showing any sign of lying. Cody stared up at her oddly, but went along with her little charade. He nodded his head, and tried to look tough.

"Hmph," Luke replied, taking his girlfriend and walking out.

"Ah. Sorry Cody. I didn't mean to involve you in this," London muttered, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"It's ok. That guy's a jerk anyway," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The gesture gave her chills, but she gave him a small smile. Zack and Maddie had watched the whole ordeal with great amusement. A plan sprung to both their minds that were similar in nature. Zack pulled Maddie into the ballroom.

"What did you do that for?" Maddie asked, bemused by his deed.

"Cody is in love with London!" He blurted out. Maddie looked completely dumbfounded.

"Are you serious!" She replied. Zack nodded vigorously. She was completely caught off guard by the statement, and yet totally happy. Her plan would come through a lot easier now.

"London's in love with Cody!" Maddie replied, cheer evident in her voice. Zack was surprised too.

"Why?" He asked. Maddie giggled.

"I don't know, but she is. And I have a plan that _will_ get them together," she said, clasping her hands together deviously.

"Care to let me in on it?" Zack asked, a little frightened at her behavior.

"Sure, it's so simple, even you'll understand it," she teased. He scowled at her.

"Okay, this is how it'll start..."

A/N: Ooooh. WHAT! Lol, anyways, the final chapter will probably be in two parts. Not sure if that'll be the next one, or if I'll do another before. Ciao!


	6. It Falls on Me

-1A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter before the two part finale. This is from 'Falls on Me' by Fuel. Let's get started! I really hadn't planned on make this chapter, so I'm just gonna wing it. : ) This'll most likely be a Maddie and Zack chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and I've been forgetting to add I don't own the song or the band,

Chapter Summary: Maddie and Zack shape their plan and have a bit of fun.

!#$&()+

"Good plan," Zack complimented.

"Told you. I mean, since they're going to formal together it'll come together perfectly. Even though it's only to get at Luke, they both know they want to go with each other," Maddie surveyed.

"Yeah. They're just too stubborn to admit it," Zack said, rolling his eyes.

"Why do people act that way? I mean, if they like each other, they should tell each other and not try to hide it," she replied with a light chuckle. And so began the awkward silence between them since, that was the exact way Maddie had been. She didn't like to think of herself as headstrong. But that's exactly what she had been. She couldn't deny that. Neither one of them tried to make conversation after that until,

"Did you wanna go get something to eat, or something?" Zack spoke up.

"Uh, sure. I am kind of hungry," Maddie responded.

20 Minutes Later

"So, she really did think she saw aliens?" Zack laughed, after hearing Maddie's long story about London and the aliens she thought she saw.

"Yes. It was a crazy couple of days," Maddie giggled in response. They were eating at a local coffee shop. It was very nice inside, with lots of plants and white lights. They had both finished eating, and were now talking animatedly.

"Ooh, and remember that ghost in suite 613?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Oh my gosh yes. That was the ultimate prank!" Maddie said proudly, reminding herself of her handy work. Zack crossed his arms, remembering that the prank was at his expense. Maddie noted this, and quickly stopped her arrogance.

"Remember how Cody and London were always clinging to each other?" Zack wondered, in a keen, observant voice.

"Oh, yeah. Guess we should have picked up on the whole foreshadowing thing," she replied with a smirk. Zack looked up at the clock.

"Wow. 8:00 pm already? You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded, tucking a piece of her straight, layered, blonde hair behind her ear. They got up and began making their way back to the Tipton. As they were walking along the sidewalk, Maddie felt a drop of water splash onto her cheek.

"Oh no! It's about to rain," she exclaimed. Then it began pouring down, after a few seconds. They were getting soaking wet, not having the common sense to bring an umbrella. Maddie went to make a run for the hotel, but Zack pulled her back.

"Zack! What are you doing!" She yelled to him, over the loud sound of the water bombarding the pavement. All of a sudden, he pulled her close to him. Their faces were inches apart, and their hair was clinging to their faces. He took care of the gap between them, when he brushed his lips softly against hers. Maddie's breath caught in her throat, even though she knew it was coming. After they pulled apart, she was breathless.

"What was that for?" She murmured. He smiled, took her hand and they ran back to the hotel. They made it back minutes later, laughing and trying to catch their breath. London was waiting for them.

"Where have you guys been?" She scolded. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Nowhere," they said in unanimity. She looked at them, skepticism clear on her face. But instead of prying, she left it at that, giving Maddie a sly grin before walking away. Maddie bit her lip and looked at the floor. She waved goodbye to Zack and followed London up to her suite.

"Hey. What happened while we were gone?" Maddie asked playfully, teasingly punching London in her arm.

"Nothing really. Me and Cody talked for a little while. What happened while you were gone?" London countered, smirking from ear to ear. Maddie acted innocent as she played with her fingers.

"Nothing," she lied in a childish voice.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't have been so chipper when you came in if that were true. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She said desperately, yearning for the gossipy news.

"He kissed me. In the rain," she admitted, putting great emphasis on the last part. London gasped, and they jumped up and down squealing like little girls, which was hard to do in an ascending elevator. They spun each other around giggling and ignoring the glares from onlookers, as the doors opened. They rushed to London's suite and London gave Maddie some dry clothes to wear.

"Wanna sleep over again tonight?" London asked her, turning on her huge stereo. Maddie nodded vigorously, getting up on the couch and jumping on it. London looked a little shocked at her immaturity.

"This is the same Madeline Fitzpatrick that won the 12th grade science fair?" London joked, noting Maddie's normally classy, responsible nature.

"I'm in a good mood! What can I say?" Maddie yelled happily, dancing and jumping at the same time. London watched her for a few more seconds, shrugged, and then decided to join her. They jumped for a few minutes, but then they got tired.

"What do you wanna do now?" Maddie asked London, panting uncontrollably. They both looked up at each other, wide-eyed expressions on their faces.

"Ice cream!" They said at the same time. London ran over and grabbed two pints of Cotton Candy flavored ice cream.

"My favorite," Maddie complied.

"Me too," London agreed. They decided to watch movies while eating their ice cream, and then they fell asleep. London knew it was a good day. Even with the exception of Luke. And come spring formal, she was gonna shove it in his face.

A/N: Okay, I didn't expect it to be that long. But anyways. Next up is the two part finale!


	7. Your Silent Reverie

A/N: Ooh. Finale part one. What'll happen? I have no clue! Okay, maybe I have a little inkling :P This title comes from 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan. Another awesome song! And yes, I know I'm making London and Maddie very good friends, and very close in this fic. And yes, I know I'm making London nice and not conceited.

To my wonderful reviewers:

Ghostwriter626: I'm really glad you like it!

Mondler4EvEr: Heh, working on it!

Daray Durus: A little inside info: I'm working on a sequel!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (Besides Luke) or the song or Sarah McLachlan. Just the plot.

Chapter Summary: It's the eve of the Spring Formal. There's major drama! Will Maddie and Zack's plan work? What is their plan? And what's with Luke?

!#$&()+

"Yay, it's only eight hours away!" London chirped. She was, of course referring to the spring formal which was, indeed, that night. Maddie nodded, twirling her sugary lollipop around in her mouth. They were naturally on either side of the candy counter chatting instinctively about the dance, about their dresses and about their dates. Maddie thought endlessly about the hilarity of the fact that London was going with Cody accidentally and about how they loved each other, and were unaware of the other's affection.

"And here come our dates," Maddie giggled. London spun around in time to see Zack and Cody gaiting over to them.

"Hey," they coincided. Maddie and London grinned at each other and looked back at the boys. They exchanged pleasantries for a few moments, but then Maddie and London excused themselves to begin preparing for the dance.

"But it's almost eight hours away," Cody spoke up, puzzled.

"Do you know how long it takes us to get ready?" Maddie laugh, as if it were an inside joke between all women.

"Riiight," Cody replied, remembering how his mom was when preparing for a show. As the girls made their way up to London's suite, they went over what they had to do.

"We have to have our hair done, get a manicure, a facial, get our make-up done and then get dressed," London listed, as if she knew it by heart. Maddie gasped.

"I still have to get shoes!" She said worriedly.

"Okay, don't panic! We'll swing by the boutique on the way to the salon," London replied proudly, as if she'd solved the world's most perplexing problem. Maddie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just need to grab my purse and then we can go," London informed her.

10 Minutes Later

"They are so perfect! They match my dress!" Maddie said, her brown eyes fixed intently on a pair of strappy stilettos. They were black and went perfectly with her jet black gown.

"Okay. Let's hurry," London rushed, pushing Maddie up to the sales counter.

Meanwhile At the Tipton

Cody looked nervously around his cluttered, messy bedroom. Zack was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and, knowing Zack, probably practicing his pick-up lines. As if Maddie would fall for them. Suddenly, Zack treaded out of the bathroom. He had his hair combed back, and he was wearing cologne. Cody waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Gosh Zack, what did you do? Take a bath in it?" He teased. Zack rolled his eyes, and rummaged through his sock drawer. He glanced at Cody, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked, stopping all efforts of finding what he was looking for.

"I'm only going to that dance with London Tipton. You know, the one I'm in love with?" Cody replied sarcastically. Zack exhaled sharply.

"There's nothing to be scared of. You've been around London like a billion times," Zack said reassuringly.

"But I've never told her how I felt about her before," Cody said casually. Zack looked as if Cody had dropped a major bomb.

"Seriously? Your really gonna tell her you love her?" Zack asked, astonished.

"I was thinking about it," Cody said, now nervous again, now that Zack had worded it like that. Zack was amazed. If Cody told London how he felt, they wouldn't need Maddie's plan.

"Don't think about it. Do it!" Zack demanded. Cody looked taken aback at Zack's explosion.

"Why do you want me to tell her so bad?" He asked, mistrust ringing in his voice. ' _Oh no! He knows something's up,' _Zack thought apprehensively.

"Because. I'm sick of you moping around all the time whining about how she'll never know how you feel. If you think that, then do something about it!" Zack covered up quickly. Cody still felt suspicious, but dismissed the issue, and took his turn in the bathroom. He had to look perfect.

Meanwhile At the Salon

"You look gorgeous, London," the hairstylist, Tabitha, praised.

"Thanks Tabby. So Maddie, what do you think of the salon?" London asked, although they weren't facing each other. Actually, they hadn't even seen each other since the stylists had begun.

"It's great," she yelled back, over the hairdryers. They had the facial goop on their faces, and the stylists were now working on their hair. London was working the loose curls, and Maddie was getting an up-do with curly strands falling down around her face. After their hair was finally finished, and the goop had been wiped off, they spun around in their chairs to admire themselves in the mirror. London barely recognized herself. She usually wore extravagant hair accessories, and crazily expensive styles. She was speechless at how beautiful she was with simple curls. The stylist looked a little weary at doing such a low-class thing. But London couldn't have been happier. She turned to face Maddie, who looked fantastic as well.

"You look awesome!" Maddie marveled. London smiled.

"You too!" She replied.

"Time for make-up!" Tabitha said enthusiastically. The girls groaned. Make-up was their least favorite process. Ah well.

Meanwhile At the Tipton

Cody ran a final, satisfied hand through his blonde hair. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and had an assorted corsage in hand. There was a few kinds of flowers in it. He was so nervous, he'd dropped it at least twelve times. Zack was calm, cool and collected, as always. He was always the smooth and laidback twin. Cody would give anything for his self-confidence. But of course, he was doomed to be the nice, smart and cowardly one. Zack arrived in the living room minutes later, strutting around like he was a celebrity. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Your not the least bit nervous that your going with Maddie?" Cody asked, hoping to make Zack feel the same way he did.

"A little, I guess," he replied, picking up the corsage he had gotten for Maddie. Cody smirked. _'Good,' _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile In the Lobby

Maddie and London peeked their heads through the side-doors of the hotel. They were hoping not to run into Zack and Cody. They didn't want to boys to see them until right before the dance. And with their dresses on of course. Right now, they were decked out in pink and blue sweat suits. But their hair and make-up looked fabulous. They snuck into the elevator, just missing Zack and Cody exiting the other one. They snuck up, slowly, to London's suite, where both of their gowns were located.

Meanwhile In the Lobby

Zack and Cody waited patiently in the lobby for a few minutes, until realizing they didn't tell the girls to meet them there. They slapped hands to their foreheads at the same time, and called London on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Cody heard a soft voice answer.

"London? It's Cody. Meet us in the lobby when you guys are ready," he instructed. She agreed and hung up. _'This should be an interesting night,' _Zack though silently.

Meanwhile In London's Suite

London admired herself attentively in her full-length mirror. She had on a violet gown with numerous layers of lace covering the bottom of it. She wore long, elbow-length matching gloves. The sun was setting slowly on the city, as the red-orange glow drifted variously through the room. Her long, curly, black hair tickling her ears, and causing her to laugh. Her silver, dangly earrings floating around her neck, which bore a matching diamond necklace. She smiled inwardly and waited patiently for Maddie. Finally, she exited the bedroom, decorated with a black straight dress, that fluttered to the floor. It was imbedded with black and red beads, and hugged every curve. Her silver bracelet glinted in the sunset, which was filling the room with pale light. Her ruby red lips were glossy and her hair was pinned up, unsystematic pieces suspended around her cream-colored face. She looked expectantly at Maddie, and inhaled deeply.

"Ready?" She asked, breathing out. London had butterflies in her stomach flying around so fast, it made her lightheaded. Her cheeks were flushed and she had cold chills. She didn't know what it was, but something about that night made her feel tranquil, yet nervous. _'So this is what it feels like,' _she reflected, referring to the feeling that was blossoming inside of her. Love.

"It's now or never," she said so softly, she barely heard it.

A/N: I felt deep and poetic at that last part. So many analogies and metaphors, it made my head spin! I hope you enjoyed it. The second half is coming up. Sadly, it'll be the last part. But, if you want, I could consider a sequel. I'll need some ideas first though! Review please!


	8. There's a Stillness in the End

A/N: Last chapter :( But fear not! If you want a sequel, just ask :) Anyways, this title is from 'The Real Thing' by Bo Bice. I thought it would be perfect for this one. I know most of you are wondering, why did I make a Cody/London fic? Because it was different then any other one. And because I like this pairing, and how many Cody/London fics are there? Barely any.

Mondler4EvEr- Thanks!

HP- Here's the end! Don't worry, the sequel will be up soon!

Secret Identity- I'm glad you liked it enough to add it to your C2. Don't worry, the sequel will have more Zack/Maddie.

Ghostwriter626- It's coming!

CorynTopangafan- I'm working on chapter five of the sequel now. It'll have more Zack/Maddie in it, but a lot of drama between them.

Disclaimer: I only own Luke.

Chapter Summary: It's the eve of the Spring Formal. There's major drama of all kinds! Will Maddie and Zack's plan work? What is their plan? And what's with Luke?

!#$&()+

"Whoa," London gasped, as she saw how many people were waiting for the elevator. She counted each of their faces. Twelve. Their was twelve people! She glanced at Maddie, who had the same look on her face.

"Stairs?" Maddie proposed. London nodded. Going down twenty-three flights of stairs in spike heels was not an easy chore. They finally reached the lobby entrance and slowly descended the stairs leading down to the lobby. They noticed Zack and Cody standing in the center, both of their mouths gaping open. All four eyes were fixed attentively on Maddie and London as they slowly sauntered over. They looked absolutely breathtaking. The chandelier lights reflected off of their glittery skin, making a sparkly illusion. Cody was so astounded, he dropped London's corsage and quickly bent over to pick it up. He gently strapped it around her wrist, leaving a tingling path on her skin.

"Thank you," she said casually, trying not to appear edgy in any way.

"Your welcome," he replied, attempting the same thing, but it didn't work for him. Zack and Maddie were staring at them both like they were crazy. Cody held out his arm for London to wrap hers around. She did so and they were on their way. The ride to the college was uneasy and quiet. Zack and Maddie were attempting to make conversation with Cody and London, but it would never last very long. When they pulled up finally, everyone filtered out of the limo. The four of them stared at the towering building. There was music blasting out of it and they could see the light from the strobe lights and colorful disco balls erupting from the gymnasium windows. They all laughed at the tackiness of it. As they entered, they saw people dancing everywhere. A few co-ed dancers were dancing a bit...inappropriately. They all tried to stifle their laughter.

"Aw! They are so cute!" They all heard a voice say. A shorter girl with chestnut brown hair ran up to them.

"Hey 'Lissa!" Maddie and London greeted her with a hug.

"Guys, this is our friend Melissa! Melissa, this is Zack and this is Cody," Maddie yelled over the music, putting prominence on who was who. Melissa shook both of their hands.

"Lon' you might wanna stay on this side of the gym. Luke is starting trouble. He's on the prowl," Melissa warned her. London looked skeptical.

"Psh, I'm not scared of hi- wait. What about the blonde? He get sick of her too?" London asked, not worrying herself about it.

"Apparently. Just watch yourself," she insisted, hugging London before running off to find another group of friends. London turned around to exchange looks with whom she had arrived, but they were all looking at her like she would snap at any second.

"I'm fine, really," she assured them. She grabbed Cody's hand unexpectedly, during a fast song.

"Come dance with me!" She giggled. Cody had no objection to this. But as soon as they got out on the dance floor, the fast song stopped and a slow song started. They stared at each other for a few seconds, while numerous couples around them joined for a slow dance.

"Did you still wanna dance?" Cody asked optimistically. London smiled slightly, and instead of answering, encircled his neck with her arms. He clumsily put his arms around her waist, and they began to sway softly to the music. Unbeknownst to London, someone was watching. And they weren't very happy with what they saw.

Meanwhile At the Refreshment Table

"He's seriously gonna tell her?" Maddie asked Zack joyfully. He nodded, munching on a potato chip. Maddie glanced out onto the dance floor at the two she'd alluded to, beaming. They weren't talking, just dancing, avoiding each other's eyes. She frowned slightly.

"When?" She asked, as the song slowly trailed off.

"I don't know," Zack mentioned, catching on to what Maddie was referring to. He decided to take it upon himself. He paced over to them, grabbed Cody by the arm and pulled him away from the dancing crowd.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" Zack asked, not beating around the bush.

"I'm not," Cody replied, almost desolately. Zack was exasperated at this point.

"What! What happened to telling her how you feel?" He asked, annoyed.

"I changed my mind," he said, walking back to London, leaving Zack there, infuriated. Zack stomped back over to Maddie.

"So, what did he say?" She asked, urgently.

"He changed his mind. He's not gonna tell her," Zack regretfully said, heaving a sigh. Maddie groaned, and whacked herself with her palm.

"Guess we're gonna need the plan after all," Zack told her, matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile On the Dance Floor

London and Cody had finished another dance, to a fast song this time. They were having a pretty good time. That was, until London heard a familiar laugh. She instantly knew who it was, rolled her eyes, and turned around to face the culprit. It was Luke of course.

"'Sup Lon'?" He greeted her casually, not baring any scantily clad girls on his arm.

"What do you want?" She snapped, not returning the unperturbed voice.

"Just to dance with my favorite girl," he replied with a snicker, snaking over to her slowly.

"Excuse me?" She laughed, in the most un-London-ish laugh Cody had ever heard.

"You heard me. Now dump this loser. Now that I'm here, you can finally dance with who you really want to dance with," he snarled. Cody looked down at the floor. Now that Luke wanted her back, London would probably go back with him. But instead of happy, London looked incredibly livid.

"I already am," London said, keeping her composure and being completely calm. Luke threw her an angry sideways glance.

"You heard what I said," Luke said, advancing on her. But before he could get to her, Cody stepped protectively in front of her.

"And you heard what she said," he said, not backing down in the slightest. Luke scoffed to himself, for a second.

"You just made a big mistake, London," he said to her, from in front of Cody. Cody still wasn't the least bit intimidated. As Luke slowly walked away, Cody heard a sigh of relief from London. He spun around to face her.

"You okay?" He asked her. But alternatively, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," she said into his shoulder.

"Anytime."

Meanwhile At the Refreshment Table

"Did you see that?" Maddie breathed, in disbelief. She'd just witnessed the scene that had unfolded in front of them.

"Heh. Now look at them," he said, pointing at Cody and London who were still hugging.

"Yeah, that's great. But, I think it's time for the plan," she said deviously. Zack gave her a secret nod, and checked his watch.

"Wait! I need to go back over the plan," he said neurotically. Maddie groaned.

"Why? It's the easiest plan in the world!" She exclaimed, irritated. He gave her a pouty puppy-dog look. She rolled her eyes.

"We will both go up to London and yell to her 'Cody's in love with you!'" She enlightened.

"That's kind of a dumb plan," he told her.

"It's all I could come up with!" She said, frustrated. Zack shrugged and followed her to London.

"Hey London!" They yelled to her. Cody suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach. London turned around to face Zack and Maddie. They looked at each other nervously.

"We think Cody has something he wants to tell you," Zack blurted. Maddie looked at him angrily.

"That wasn't the plan," she growled.

"She'll probably want it to come from him," Zack whispered in response. They turned their attention back to London, who had turned around to face Cody. He looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"Tell her Cody. Or we will," Maddie spoke up. She felt kind of bad for doing this to him, but they were going to show no mercy.

"What is it Cody?" London asked, not knowing what to expect. Cody sighed, and searched for the right words. He was going to kill his brother.

"Well...Um, ya see...I...I kind of...sort of," he stammered helplessly. Zack grimaced. This was like watching a car accident. Painful to watch, and yet he couldn't peel his eyes away.

"I'm...I...don't..."

"What's wrong?" London asked him, concern obvious on her face. Cody stopped talking all together at this point. He was seeking a loophole. Some way out of this, but he knew there wasn't one. If he didn't tell her, Maddie and Zack would.

"Co-" But she was cut off.

"I'm in love with you, okay! Not the stupid little kid crush, either! I mean the full-blown, I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you love! And I know you don't feel the same way! I don't even see why I had to tell you! What did that achieve!" He yelled. He yelled it so loud, everyone in the gym heard him, and was now looking at him. London looked the most incredulous. Her eyes were as wide as fifty-cent pieces. Then she looked almost upset. She grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him away from the staring crowd, the shocked Maddie and Zack, and the confused DJ. She pulled him all the way to an isolated hallway. Cody looked fearful. He figured he'd better explain himself properly.

"London, I-" He began, but his lips were soon tied up. London had kissed him! It wasn't a full, rough kiss either. It was the softest, lightest, most wonderful thing he'd ever felt. Her lips almost seemed weightless. He almost felt like he was flying. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to him, it was eternity. And still, even though it lasted forever, it ended too soon for him.

"What was that for?" He asked stupidly. He could barely speak, for her kiss had drained his voice. Her cheeks had become extremely flushed again. She felt like she had a fever. And yet she was so cold. But, she smiled light-heartedly at him.

"Because I do feel the same way," she told him honestly, her heart beating rapidly. Cody was completely dumbfounded.

"You do?" He stuttered.

"I love you, Cody. And I always will," she stated softly, through tear-packed eyes. Tears that were threatening to overflow. In shock's place, Cody felt unbelievably happy. It didn't surprise him or even confuse him to hear those words. He'd just anticipated them for so long. Now, it was his turn to kiss _her. _He slowly leaned in, feeling her breath on his face. Their lips linked together for a few more seconds. It was even better a second time, Cody thought. As they pulled apart, London grabbed Cody's hand. As she did, memories of when their hands were glued together surfaced in her mind. And when she thought of that, she thought of the hospital. Now she knew for sure that he felt the same way about her.

"You still owe me a dance," she whispered in his ear. She slowly led him back to the dwindling dance floor for one last dance before the night ended.

A/N: I can't believe that's the end. sob I think that was the perfect way to end it! Well, anyway, I'm working on a sequel, so don't fret! Ciao!


End file.
